five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Minecrafts: The Attraction
FNaMC: The Attraction is the second game in the FNaMC series. It's mechanics are like FNAFs 2 & 3. It was followed by Six Nights at Minecrafts. The Phone Guy of this game is now an Enderman rather than a Creeper. Mechanics *Beetroot: Functions like "Play Audio" from FNAF 3. Drops a beetroot in a room, luring the Golden Apple Cow to it if he's close enough. *Block Doorway: If the Golden Apple Cow is in the Attics, you can block the doorway (one at a time). *M. Panel: Use this to fix errors. Too much errors result in a jumpscare from Golden Apple Cow, regardless of how far or close he is. Errors start happening on Night 2. *Nether Reactor: Charge this every now and then. Don't, and you get killed by the Wither. *Wool Shield: Functions like the Freddy Head from FNAF 2, but only stops the Sheep, and occasionally Phantom Elder Guardian. Animatronics Golden Apple Cow The main antagonist of the game. He can appear in every single camera feed, and therefore can be seen everywhere unless in/outside the Office (window). Use Beetroot to lure him away, or, if he's in an Attic, block the doorway. He has two jumpscares. The difference between him and Springtrap from FNaF 3 is that he can move on camera. On Nightmare, he's replaced by the Enchanted Golden Apple Cow (also from CrazyCraft). This one never backtracks unlike the normal Golden Apple Cow, so rather than luring him away, the player must use the Beetroot to keep him in the same room and slow him down. The EGAC also moves very swiftly, being able to reach the doorway as early as 1 AM. The Wither He starts in CAM 10, in the Nether Reactor. Charge it every now and then, or he will come and go for the kill. Once he has started moving, nothing will stop him from killing the player. He cannot be seen on any camera feed. His jumpscare is shooting his three heads at the player. Sheep The Sheep starts in CAM 07, and makes his way to The Office. Once in the doorway, immediately put on the Wool Shield to ward him off. If he gets in, he disables all means of defence. Slime The Slime is a new animatronic that has recently been added in the game in an update to spike up the difficulty. It starts in one of the Attics and sticks to the ceiling. If he starts to detach, an all-new Slime Jammer must be used to smash him back to the ceiling. He moves if the Jammer isn't used in time. If he reaches the Office, the Slime will disable the Wool Shield, leaving the player vurnerable to the Sheep. If the player attempts to use it, or doesn't use the cameras for 12 seconds, it will attack and jumpscare the player, ending the night. It is one of the four only animatronics in the game that can kill the player, the others being The Wither, the Golden Apple Cow and it's enchanted counterpart. It starts moving on Night 3. Phantoms Phantom versions of the first game's enemies appear in the game. *Ph. Skeleton: Randomly appears in CAM 10, near the Nether Reactor. He then forces the Monitor down and jumpscares the player, causing lots of errors. *Ph. Mooshroom: Randomly appears on any camera, and if watched for longer than 2 seconds, he jumpscares the player and causes a Ventilation error. *Ph. Cow: Randomly appears in the doorway. Quickly look to the right, or he'll jumpscare you and cause Ventilation and Video errors. *Ph. M. Cube: There's a 2/4 chance that the Phantom Magma Cube will appear in one of the Attics; not switching to another camera results in the Magma Cube behaving like FNaF 3's Ph. Puppet and Ph. Mangle combined. *Ph. Elder Guardian: The Elder Guardian returns. On Nights 5-6, he will occasionally replace the Sheep. Use the Wool Shield, or he causes a Food Supply Error, preventing the player from luring the Golden Cow away. CAMs *CAM 1 (Hallway) *CAM 2 (Corridor) *CAM 3 (Staircase) *CAM 4 (Arcade Hall 1) *CAM 5 (Arcade Hall 2) *CAM 6 (Arcade Hall 3) *CAM 7 (Arcade Hall 4) *CAM 8 (Hallway 2) *CAM 9 (Air Vent) *CAM 10 (Reactor Room) *CAMs 11-16 (Attics) Phone Calls Night 1 Ehm, hello ? Oh, hello. This is Phone Endie. I'll be recording messages for you. Now, ehm, great news, and you're not gonna believe it: we found an animatronic for our arcade, the Golden Apple Cow. A real one. Shall he get hostile, just lure him away with Beetroot. He may also enter the Attics - block the doorways in that case. Since, ehm, if he sees humans, you're definitely not fine. Have a "nice" time with him, see ya on the flip side ! -Phone Endie Night 2 Oh hi. We've found an error in our scource code; if anything fails, please fix it. OK ? K. Also, the Golden Apple Cow is starting to be more aggressive. Keep him away from you - rely on your Beetroots and blocking doorways and we'll all be fine. See ya ! -Phone Endie Night 3 Ehm, hello, i've got bad news for you. The Golden Apple Cow seems to be very hostile now. We've found an error in his programming, and we'll be fixing it tomorrow. Ehm, more bad news. I feel i'm having bad luck, it seems my systems are failing... anyways, i was proud i could make messages for you, you were a good friend, but ehm, *alarm goes* i guess *static going on for 10 seconds* i won't be here any- *static* No, not now ! He's in the doorway ! It the Gol- AAAAAAAAAAAAH *static going on for one minute* Hello. This is your yellow friend. Don't attempt to hide from me. I'm coming, i have watched you from the beginning, just give up. My phantom goons will give you errors, that you succumb in. Don't expect mercy from me. The bovine has spoken. You will the joy of creation. I said, you will FEEL THE JOY OF *static*-Phone Endie, and Golden Apple Cow after his death. Night 4 Hello. This is BPH Entertainment. We report that Phone Endie's corpse has been found. This is an automated message. Please don't let the cow in. We know you can survive. -CEO of BPH Entertainment Night 5 'Ello, this is your yellow friend again. Don't be surprised when i show up behind your window. Or in the doorway. I have spared you many times now, but this time i'll be so unrelenting, i won't give you time to see me ending your life. Ha! Just wait. -Golden Apple Cow Nightmare Night 6's Phone Call is this sound playing for the entire night. Category:Games